


The Orca

by CheepBleep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Demons, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Secrets, Sky Pirates, Slow Burn, Sombra (Overwatch) is a Little Shit, Steampunk, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheepBleep/pseuds/CheepBleep
Summary: From the street, Sombra put her hands up in defeat, before he heard the birds mechanical gears of the small creatures wings click to life, it flew up next to him before she spoke again, “It’s a fact gathered by my information. If you believe it or not, that's entirely up to you, but it's important that you understand that before explaining why the person I found might not work.” she pause, the bird landing on the window frame, Hanzo turned away from the street and back to the bird before she continued, “So, the person worked for an organization that your brother joined shortly after you- uh, the incident. Meaning, they worked together. Anyway, long story short organization broke up, fell to shit, they all became outlaws- including your brother and the one you're looking for is, eh, I dunno what to call him- a jack of all trades with a ship?” She tried, “But he can smuggle you back into Hanamura so that you can finish what you started.”He was silent, contemplating, “I barely escaped from Hanamura, if I go back what would it change?” he asked, testing to see if she had a plan more then just go back.





	1. Chapter 1

_Expected Guest - Plans and Lies - Unexpected Guests - Overwatch Pub_

 

Quiet ticking of the large grandfather clock filled the dark, quiet room. A small inn, tucked between two buildings with flats available for rent. The lights of each flat went off and on, occasionally staying off, deciding the individual staying was asleep for the night. It had rained earlier that morning, making the air humid enough you could almost taste it and the heat make your clothes cling to you. The fog rolled in as the cooler night air met with the warm hot air, making it billow onto the streets as each cloud of fog rolled past, the streetlights still visible even in the fog- for the moment anyway. It was a quiet night.

 

The moon was full, but hidden from the outlook of the lively inns window. Droves of individuals were heading home from long days work at the factory, or the loading docks for the sky ships, or seeking a place of rest from the ride on the steam train from the Shadow Desert through The Great Range to the bustling of the industrial city life of Gibraltar.

 

The latter fitting the quiet dark rooms’ guest. Sitting erect in a short chair which must have been uncomfortable pose for any guest to maintain for long periods of time, nonetheless since their arrive to the room till present. However, that was the case. Comfort was little a priority for the user, but instead it provided a tactical advantage should an unexpected guest force their way in from the entrance of the room or the large window that provided an obstructed view of the city.

 

The man was silent, and still, listening through the thin walls for every foot step and voice that echoed through the halls. His sharp eyes resting on nothing in particular, just trained in front of him as a way to keep his side view on each entrance. In his lap rested a bow and arrow, on hand grasping one the other tightly around the other. To his left, rested against the side of the stiff chair sat a quiver, at the ready. His straight black hair pulled into a tight ponytail by a silky ribbon, a large patch of hair falling free to frame his face and bring attention to his high cheekbones and small chin, making it clear he was of Eastern decent, but unclear if he was a guest on a casual visit to the city or seeking refuge from the island of Hanamuras’ chaotic government debacle. It still stood, he was not welcomed into the large bustling city that never slept. Eyes glowing, his expression set in a straight neutral expression that pulled his thick dark eyebrows together.

 

A small clicking of metal against glass, a mechanical birds claws against the window had the man alert, He stood, his hands quick to ready his weapon at the slight shift in the quiet room. Going to the window, the stood off the the right of it and checked below, a shifting figure from across the street came with understanding. Studying the figure, a large clock with a hood covering most of the features made it difficult, but a quick dart of a small  black, glove covered, feminine hand from under the clock motioning for him to open the window quickly to let the bird in, confirmed his suspicion.

 

Opening the window with a large latching and sliding it up, the small hovering creature darted past him into the small rented room. The man glanced back at the figure and nodded, when they returned the nod, only then did he seal the window turning back to the voidless room to the creature who was fluttering about to each corner, checking for any listening devices before greeting the man with a feminine voice marred by the mechanical underlay of the bird, “Prince Hanzo Shimada, glad you took my word and that you made the long trip from Hanamura to Gibraltar in one piece.” the voice was smug and casual.

 

“Sombra, I take it. Why the bird? Why did you not choose to meet me in person and use a voice transferral device to communicate with me?” he questioned quickly, not completely trusting of the mysterious woman, despite being the only reason he escaped his home country and lived.

 

“Ah, of course, let me- a world known criminal- meet with you- a traitorous prince-”

 

“I betrayed no one!” Hanzo interjected harshly.

 

“Not according to the local press. Here. Where they believe what they are told.” Sombra paused, the bird which was hovering on the far side of the room came closer, “Here, they are told that you murdered your beloved younger brother as a savage sacrifice to appease the Dragon Gods told by the wise Oracle for you to do so in order to pass the final trial and take your crown.” the statement bringing a wave of resentment and guilt deep within that made his body go weak and brought a chill up his spine.

 

“They are right to believe so. My own cowardice did bring my brother's death, but not the way these Western journalists write about it.” his voice losing his bite and becoming small.

 

A small hum of indifference from the bird brought his alertness  back like a reminder that he was not in friendly company, just in company with someone with mutual benefits- something this ‘Sombra’ figure had benefitting from for the past six years from their alliance.

 

The bird fluttered away, seemingly checking the room again as it spoke, “Makes little difference in why I chose not to meet in person. My way is safer.” they finished with a tone of finality. Hanzo fought against rolling his eyes at her haughty tone, seeing it fit not to piss off the help, and crossed his arms, his eyes never leaving the small creature as it returned to face him once more.

 

“I have been doing it ‘your way’ for six years now. We made a deal. You swore to help me tear down the corruption happening in Hanamura, but all I've done is assassinate a few dozen men under your guidance.” the bite laced through his tone once more, his built frustrations clear.

 

Hanzo could practically hear the shrug in her dismissive comment, “Yeah, some were for me and some were for you. Look, information isn't cheap. Seeing as you've lost everything and have no means to pay for the goods I've been selling, I'd say calm down.” After a short pause as the mechanical creature set down on the edge of the seat he had been resting on just moments before her arrival, “Plus, I didn't just tail you around the world just to end up in a shoddy city for no reason. I found someone who may be able to help you.”

 

Relaxing his tight grip on his bow that he didn't notice until now, Hanzo uncrossed his arms and relaxed them by his side, anticipating what information the woman had procure on his behalf, “Very well. What is the price for their help, so that I can set about collecting this bounty.” the statement was stern and determined. No matter the cost, Hanzo would not be deterred from his redemption.

 

Fluffing its feathers, the bird cocked its head to the side, realistic to the animal, but unnatural by nature, the gears in its neck clicked in place, giving it movement a stiff calculated jerk. Hanzo briefly wondered if it was was something the engineer below had programmed for it to do or if it was a hiccup in her handiwork. It was unnerving nonetheless and for an Easterner of a small island, where the industrial movement was seen as a loss of culture and tradition it was unwelcome. Although, it was not the oddest thing Hanzo had come across, not even in comparison to some of the atrocities imitating an organic form- that some would claim as a ‘mechanical breakthrough’, but seemed more like an insult to Hanzo.

 

A nervous chuckle from the woman on the other end of the bird had him on edge once more, rarely did anything make the woman nervous. Whatever the price was- it would be steep, that was clear. “So, I'll be honest I may not have been so forth coming with some information- a calculated risk on my part, but look, you have to understand, its not really a concern about payment, it's more about if they'll help you or kill you the first time you meet.”

 

Hanzo narrowed his eyes at the bird, it turned away, appearing to be busy picking at the loose thread in the couch. Straightening up, he turned his head up, a proud gesture, “If this individual does not intend to help me, then their death matters little to me. Speak plainly. Your negligence to this privy information you are withholding is already wasting enough of my time.”

 

Hanzo was aware Sombra was hiding much, she shared little and did not make herself out to be any more trustworthy then she was not. She was a woman that was transparent about their alliance. So long as they benefited from it, then she would continue to contribute. The moment either party stopped contributing or working, they would break ties and if necessary, hunt each other down for what they knew. Not quite enemies. But not in any sorts ‘friends’ either.

 

The value of each individual made their relationship possible. From the moment she came to him, being tortured under the Shimada Castle-  a staple of government for Hanamura- claiming she would make a deal to help him as long as he will help her with her ‘pest problem’ then she will free him and get him free of the island. Sombra was valuable to his survival, something they were both aware of. When she told him to get on the public flight ship at 11:45 AM and assassinate a skinny man with thin rimmed glasses who would be in the seated waiting area in side at 12:04 AM with one arrow in his head. He did it. No question on who and why. He just did it. The only time she gave more information was if it was related to his home country. She would tell him who, why and where they would be. Let him figure out the how.

 

The pregnant pause filled the room.  He came up to the bird and glowered. Sombra never hesitated with information. She either said it or she didn't believe Hanzo need to be privy to certain details. Facts were facts. Nothing could change that. Something she reminded him of consistently. Her pause was a growing anxiety which Hanzo quickly traded for anger.”Speak.” he practically growled at the small imitation animal.

 

After Sombra mocked his tone much to his annoyance, she shared a blow that Hanzo could never be prepared for, “Your brother, Genji. He's alive.”

 

His face fell to disbelief, every emotion draining as he tried to register Sombra's words. They were clear, but his mind was muddled, a surge of emotions at the mentions of his name enough to confuse him, the other words attached to that statement was enough to make his feel dizzy. He took one step back, as if her words were a physical blow to him. Thoughts of hope swirled to life before they were crushed by his pessimism and guilt, something that had kept him alive and moving for so long. He snarled, “You lie.” he turned his back, peering out the window at the woman below, to give the birds owner a direct glared.

 

From the street, Sombra put her hands up in defeat, before he heard the birds mechanical gears of the small creatures wings click to life, it flew up next to him before she spoke again, “It’s a fact gathered by my information. If you believe it or not, that's entirely up to you, but it's important that you understand that before explaining why the person I found might not work.” she pause, the bird landing on the window frame, Hanzo turned away from the street and back to the bird before she continued, “So, the person worked for an organization that your brother joined shortly after you- uh, the incident. Meaning, they worked together. Anyway, long story short organization broke up, fell to shit, they all became outlaws- including your brother and the one you're looking for is, eh, I dunno what to call him- a jack of all trades with a ship?” She tried, “But he can smuggle you back into Hanamura so that you can finish what you started.”

 

He was silent, contemplating, “I barely escaped from Hanamura, if I go back what would it change?” he asked, testing to see if she had a plan more then just, go back, kill the bad guys, you win.

 

Sombra laughed, it was an eerie sound coming through the mic box of the bird, “It would be different because you have me,” Hanzo opened his mouth to speak and the birds wings fluttered as if to shut him up as she added, “And if the person who I found can help you, will, then they will see it through, _to the end._ ” she finished.

 

Hanzo opened his mouth to retort, he had been careful this whole time, covered his tracks, never left a trace of himself behind, why would he risk it all now? He wanted to ask, why share the information now? What changed? In the last six years she could have called for him to come to the wasteland of a city in the West, but instead sent him anywhere and everywhere else, why? Before he could even speak, a short burst of stern knocks at the door caught his attention. Training his bow on the door he pulled it back, listening to where they would be at, his stance changing to accommodate the pull of the bow. “I wouldn't answer that if I were you. I'd grab my shit and follow the bird.”

 

A curt nod had him grabbing for his bag and guitar case where he stored his bow to carry inconspicuously through the city. The birds wings fluttered against the glass as the man from the other side called to him, “Mr. Watanabe, we are with the Imperial Army and have a few questions for you.”

 

Quicker and as quietly as possible, he opened the window, he had half a mind to check to see if Sombra would still be waiting on the other side if the street, but was not surprised to see it abandoned, adorned only by a bench a gas lamp that lite the street dimly through the fog. Scaling the side of the inn had proved to easy, the holes of the old infrastructure provided easy placements for his hands and feet. His high boot, laced to the top, clad feet touched the cobblestone street and only the quiet even taps as he exited onto the main road were any indication he was there, his presence blending in with the foggy dark roads.

 

The voice transferral device fluttered next to him, quietly moving with him through the streets. Once she believed Hanzo had lost them, she flew in front of him, guiding him through the winding streets of the city. They took two main streets before Sombra took a fast right, leading him into an alley that ran behind a shopping district. There were no gas lamps to provide any guidance across the uneven ground. The alley provided as a back entrance for most of the shop owners lived above their shops and most of them chose to use the back entrance as a front for their homes.

 

Silently, Sombra led him through, Hanzo relied heavily on his ability to adapt quickly to the dark and the sound of the bird devices occasional fluttering of wings. When she stopped, Hanzo watched as she hovered by a plain wooden door, where one gaslamp fading from the lack of fuel, lite a small sign. ‘ _Overwatch Pub’_ it read, turning his gaze to Sombra, he gave her a questioning look, before she snorted, not commenting about the name she hovered close and finally spoke, “Look, there is a code around here. You have to find the right person, by mentioning their code. If you don't,  they won't even let you see anyone. So follow my instructions, no matter how weird they seem. When you go in, you should be greeted by a peppy waitress, take a seat at the bar, second to last chair.”

 

He nodded in understanding, Sombra continued, “Okay, this part is important. They all go by drink orders. Who your requesting a job from. Say you want two whiskeys. _Two._ That's important. There should be two bartenders. Order from the large loud guy. Finish your whiskey, fast, slow, doesn't matter, call the second bartender over, should be a cheery, muscular female with long brown hair and a girlish laugh.”

 

Hanzo raised his eyebrow at her description, but didn't add any remark, her snort being enough of a response to curb his extra comments. Fluttering of wings brought their focus back, “When you get another order of whiskey, tell her you're looking for a stray cat, ask her if she might have seen some around. If she responds positively that means a few of them are in.”

 

Hanzo didn't ask for clarification on who _them_ were. He figured it was one of those buts she lets slip, see if he will question her, testing his trust. They weren't the type to test if each other were paying attention or the type to slip up. He knew that she wanted to know if he was committed to the plan. That's all it took for them. One question and she would back out tell him a new location for him to stay, get him back on the steam train or the air docks and have him somewhere far away from here come the same time tomorrow.

 

The new information of his brother wanted him too. This stranger might know him, what he did, him guilt ridden past. He might catch him off guard, take Hanzo down once and for all. All before he can complete his quest for redemption. Before he can let his memories of Genji rest. ‘ _But Genji could still be alive. And this_ stranger _might know where he is_.’ the thought crossed his mind, but it only brought bitterness. There was no way his younger brother had lived. He had brought the blade down himself and had called it mercy from the cruel fate the others of the Shimada Castle would have bestowed upon him. To hope he had lived, would be even more cruel than the assurance that he was dead.

 

He never showed any hesitation as he nodded in confirmation that he understood and to continue with the steps he must take to meet this individual who would help him find his way back to his home country. The quick returned nod had Sombra speaking once more, “The bartender will want to know what this cat looks like or where its from. Tell her it's s wild, stupid looking cat. Tell her it's from The Shadow Desert. She'll get you another whiskey. Don't drink it. She'll tell you some found it if they are in and according to what I found they _should_ be or I'll drag their ass in. Once you get to the table, you'll tell them everything and what you need. If they don't kill you and listen, you have a chance. You'll both drink the whiskey if you accept each others terms- consider it a signing of a contract. Got it?”

 

A curt reply of, “Understood.” was the only reply she was going to get, but the determination in his eyes was all she needed. It was a very all- or- nothing deal. It was a risk. The bird hovered for a moment longer before she turned to fly away. Pausing just above the doorway, Sombra stopped, “Oh, and try not to mention your name until the end.  They're a sucker for a redemption arc, wild adventures, and- you might be their type physically speaking, so use that to your advantage as you please.” again she hovered over him.

 

Hanzo turned his gaze to her, not speaking, but she understood when she was being told to go away, that he was competent and remembered every direction. Her voice sobered a bit, a sigh passing through the voice box, gears working to make the sound, “Look, I'll be around for back up. In case this goes wrong.”

 

“You have never provided a backup plan before, this shouldn't be so different.” he confirmed, politely declining anymore help, should it also come with an extra cost.

 

“Don't be an arse and just take it.” she said, stooping down and regurgitating a small ring into his hand, “It's different, because I always knew the outcome, this- not so sure. So if everything turns to shit, and you somehow make it out alive, this ring will give you coordinates. A map. Go there.” her voice picked up its usual smugness, apparently tired of the seriousness of their small chat, “Good luck, _amigo,_ try not to die. I won't come to your funeral if you get one that is.” she laughed and flew away. Not even glancing back to see Hanzo slip the ring into his coat pocket resettle his bags on his shoulders and reach for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this was my first work! I hope its not TOO short! I am also doing this whole first chapter through my phone, again, sorry for any mistake! Heh! If you see any typos, please don't be alarmed, it's an honest mistake! Really have it in my head to write a steampunk au, but creating the world is a lot harder then I thought it would be! I'm trying here, please let me know any feedback! I have a messy plot- all in my head. Promise.
> 
> Next chapter will be an interaction with Hanzo and Mc ree! It'll be fun! Drunk McCree is gonna be fun to portray! Hopefully, I do it right.
> 
> Now, after my confidence boosting speach-  
> Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me me! Please leave me a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

_ The Code - Sombra's Plot- Hunters - On the Run _

 

Hanzo had been in many bars across the world and for everything that Sombra had led up to about the place, he figured it would be different. It wasn't. Opening the wooden door, there was a small chime of a bell, less of greeting bell and more of a warning for patrons as the chatter died down upon entering. To his immediate right there was a set of stairs that led to a closed door. Scattered throughout there were old, round, wooden tables with matching chairs, a few occupied. To his left was the bar- old and worn, seeming to be the theme. When he didn't take a seat quickly, a small spritely woman called from one of the tables where she was setting down a drink, “Take a seat anywhere you like, love!”

 

His eyes zoned in, whomever she was, Hanzo was already weary of the stranger. Returning only a curt nod, he proceeded to take a seat at the bar, the second to last seat as instructed. Removing his case that housed his weapon, Hanzo took the opportunity to look out into Pub. He noticed a few of the guest watching his every movement, something that given he was practically in the middle of the room,  he was not surprised. Hanzo turned back to the bar table, keeping his hand close to the unassuming case. It was easy to spot the large man that Sombra spoke of, he was hard to miss with his tall stature, gray hair slicked back, a noticeable feature being the long aged scar across his right eye disappearing under black eye patch. He wore a tight black shirt that seemed to be stretched over his broad chest and tan pants, a simple outfit that was easy to move in. “Welcome! What can I get for you?” the bartenders voice wasn't loud as Sombra had described it to be, something he noted, now it was somber with hints of a Germanian accent. Did he also seek the west as a place of refuge from his home country of Germania? Hanzo had last heard that there had been a civil war of the church versus those wishing to industrialize. Industrialites, they called themselves, industrial extremists wanting to turn every city into a steam powered fortress, but they were in the end, just lunatic. 

 

Hanzo did as directed, “Two whiskeys.” he ordered. After a few moments of staring into the stranger's eyes, Hanzo refusing to back down, after the brief pause the bartender nodded his head, reached down and poured the amber liquid into two clean squared glasses. Setting the both down in front of Hanzo and moving to the far side of the bar to continue his cleaning of the few dirty glasses that had collected. Once he was left alone, Hanzo waited before he took a small taste, the liquor had a distinct bite and earthy flavor, setting his sinuses ablaze for a second before he could feel the heat go down his throat and hit his stomach. It was not a flavor he enjoyed, sake being preferred- it was smooth, no bite, no fire, went down like an expensive wine. However, whiskey was assaulting, feeling more like swallowing fire itself in a liquid form then a drink to down in. Hanzo removed his hand from his case after hearing some of the chatter increase in volume. He cradled the drink between two hands. Hanzo was tense, tired, and hungry from the long ride, not including how his unexpected guests forced him to leave behind a few of his scarce belongings. Drinking whiskey in a hideaway bar seemed like the last thing he should be doing. 

 

The creeping anxiety of not knowing who was after him had him finishing his drink quickly, he knew that his uncle would be searching for him after his escape- being the only person who could steal the crown he had fought so hard to gain created a paranoia in a man that had him on the hunt for Hanzo. However,  Hanzo wasn't so sure that his uncle would send a hunter so far. His uncle was a cruel calculating man and knew that should his hunter fail it could be months before he found out and that would be wasted time to prepare for Hanzo's eventual return. As Hanzo's thoughts turned bitter he finished the last of the liquor, wanting nothing more, but to proceed quickly before he changed his mind. He called to the second bartender, the female one, she fit the description that Sombra left him with very well. The female bartender had long brown hair half pulled into a ponytail with two strands framing her feminine features of her face. Large brown eyes looked up at him, “What can I get you?” She said just as the male bartender had, but her voice was friendly and welcoming.

 

Hanzo slid his empty glass to the other end so that it would be on her end of the bar, “Another.” Again his tone was curt, making it obvious he wasn't here for a friendly visit. She was almost stunned for a moment, caught off guard, sending Hanzo in a frenzy of thoughts- had Sombra made it up? Is the code no longer relevant? Hanzo caught the glance she sent the other bartender and his thoughts settled as the male bartender, without ever looking away from the glasses he was cleaning nodded slowly. Seeming to shake of the surprise, the female smiled at Hanzo as if she realized what he was there for.

 

She didn't take the glass, instead she leaned onto the countertop and said lightly, “So stranger, what brings you into our shabby establishment?” Resting her elbows on the counter in front of him, her voice wasn't loud, but it seemed the chatter had died a little after she had spoken. 

 

“I- I am looking for a cat.” Hanzo had replied, hesitant to continue, almost wondering if this was all just an act of madness and desperation. 

 

The woman giggled, “A cat!” She ‘oooo'd animatedly, “I love cats! What does this cat look like? Maybe I can tell you if I've ever seen em.” her eyes lighting up, again the unsure feeling settling in the pit of his stomach dampening the fire of the whiskey.

 

“It's a wild, stupid looking cat from the Shadow Desert.” With that, the man he had spoken to earlier let out a loud roaring laugh, the female ignoring it and giggled once more. 

 

“I've seen that one before, but first, your drink.” She smiled, taking his empty glass. The woman set about getting a fresh glass and sliding it over to him. When nothing happened immediately, Hanzo started to grow impatient, wondering if he should just pay and leave now, because whoever was after him would pick up his trail eventually and was only wasting time and money sitting and drinking at the bar.

 

A growl from the male bartender had him alert, placing his hand back on his case once more. Something silver went flying across the room, it was a quick gleam from the light above that helped Hanzo identify the object as a spoon. The clattering of silverware against something solid and sputtering of another guest came from behind him, the male bartender yelling in a voice too loudly, “McCree, get up you drunk fool! You have a guest!”

 

Hanzo caught the bartenders good eye, who gave a small nod, ushering for him to go to the one he threw the silverware at. Standing up, Hanzo picked up his case that housed his weapon, and grabbed the two drinks. When he turned to look out across the place, he noted some amused stares and a few still weary of him, but none that sent his survival instincts on alert. Finding this ‘McCree’ character was easy, he was the only one sitting forward holding a spoon in his hand while rubbing his chest. Hanzo went to the table and heard him grumble out, “Well, at least it wasn't Brig this time, she throws harder.” His voice was deep and a clear Shadow Desert drawl, if not with a slight slur to it. 

 

He wore a black wide brim cowboy hat, sat low over his face, casting a shadow over his eyes so that from his current position he could only see the lower half of his face where an unruly beard seemed to characterize most of his features. Tanned olive skin with a medium build, compared to the bartender, McCree wore a white shirt that can only be seen at the collar, a black  vest and a large black trench coat that was well worn through. Hanzo remembered Sombra's comment about fitting his type, deciding that if it came down to it, he would use seduction to get him to help if the situation arises. Wasting no more time he sat across from the man, setting the glasses down, one directly in front of McCree and the other in front of his own seat. Sliding the strap from his shoulder, Hanzo set the case down with a small thud. He slid the chair back just enough for him to sit and moved to take a seat across the man. He was uncomfortable in his current position, his back facing most of the other patrons and the door, but sat apprehensive as a sign of good faith that the others who had been keeping a close eye on him would not slid up behind him and collect his head for the bounty he was his uncle had on it. McCree spoke first, “Look here, this better be worth my while, it my day- well I'll be damned.” the change of tone setting him on alert, quickly he looked up to meet the man's brown eyes and furrowed his brow in confusion on why he looked so stunned. ‘ _ He knows who I am. What I did.’ _ The thought sending a cold dampening chill down his back, as if someone had thrown ice water over his head, quenching the fire of his first drink in his stomach. He tensed when the stranger spoke again, “Aren't you a beaut, pretty as a peach.” He smiled at Hanzo. 

 

Hanzo had been all over the world, but was still unfamiliar with the idioms of those who were from the Shadow Desert. Still, pretty was something he understood, was this man hitting on him? Confusion was clear on his face. Making McCree laugh, a low chuckle drawing Hanzo away from his thoughts, “What are the chances I could convince you that I'm worth your while?” His easy flirting unsettling Hanzo, not used to such obvious open affections. 

 

Hesitating again, Hanzo spoke, “I-I would like to hire you. I am in need of your skill set.” His voice sounding more frustrated for even thinking of hesitating, showing weakness in front of a stranger. 

 

“Alright. Have it your way, just business then. But feel free to take up my offer anytime.” Something Hanzo had little doubt he would retract that offer once he was done telling him who he was and what he needed. 

 

A breath later, Hanzo began, ‘ _ Tell them everything.. _ ’ Sombra had said and Hanzo was feeling more and more like it was a last resort into helping him complete the deal they made years ago, “My name is Hanzo Shimada. I need your help to grant me entrance onto the Hanamura Island.”

 

Watching his smile fall, and his anger seep onto his face was almost surprising, should someone in his line of work be so free to express his emotions? Behind him, he heard a glass fall. Who dropped it? Hanzo couldn't be sure, but he was sure that the room went silent, the atmosphere tense. A quick dart of his hand to the case next to him, but it was too late, a quiet metal click of a gun sounded from McCree a gloved covered hand holding a gun to his head. Hanzo stilled, ‘ _ If he doesn't kill you. He'll help. _ ’ Sombra's comment seeming more like an eerie foreshadowing. Slowly, he removed his hand, placing them flat against the table as a sign of surrender. Meeting the man glare, they both stared silently at each other. “I'm not a man of mercy. If you needed help getting gone, then I'm sure with all you  _ experience  _ you could do it yourself.” He bit out angrily. 

 

His voice was even, too even despite the situation, “I did not come here to die.” 

 

McCree laughed, it was bitter, not like the one moments before when he was flirting with him, “Into the lion's den, seems like suicide from when I'm standing,” making a small gesture to his gun pointed directly between Hanzo's eyes, “Give me one good reason not to shoot you.”

 

Hanzo looked into McCree's eyes, his expression never changing as he wondered if he had a good enough reason for him not to shoot, but coming up short. He want to sigh, but it seemed out of place in a place where he could almost taste the tension. “Help me and my life is yours to take.” a small gasp was heard behind him, as Hanzo looked unphased- as if he didn't just offer his own life for McCree's assistance.

 

The steep price had the man thinking, his eyes turning downward, trying to grasp the situation that he was not in a mental place to handle. The gun never left Hanzo's head, and although his thoughts were wild, his aim remained steady, a sign that he wouldn't hesitate to turn Hanzo down and shoot  him where he sat. Hanzo wouldn't go willingly, not with so much left to do, inwardly he used McCree's hesitation to his advantage to plot his escape.

 

A small hand clapped him on the right shoulder, the surprise of him not noticing even though ever instincts was on high alert, unsettled him and caused him to visibly tense. He had prepared to evade the gunslinger and use the shock to avoid anyone else who might come to his aid in the pub. He did not prepare to be trapped by two accomplices, one who was well versed in the art of stealth. No one, but his brother was able to get within a arms length distance without his notice. It mattered little, another obstacle, he would get free from here, his objective was not complete and he would do everything in his power to live another day to see it to completion. 

 

“He'll take it.” The voice over his shoulder was familiar, missing it's usual synthetic sound and wit, but he knew it undeniably. It was the only voice he had spoken to consistently for the last six years.

 

“Sombra? What?- No!” McCree sputtered out loudly, undignified as if he couldn't complete his thoughts fast enough to deny it, “You don't understand. You don't know this monster. Just stay out of it and get back to the ship.” His voice recovering its anger from Sombra's surprising intervention. 

 

From begin him, she snorted, “Oh please,  _  Boss _ , I know him better than you do. How do you think he got this far?” When McCree began to sputter out a reply she held a finger up to stop him, “Let's just say, a little birdy told him.” A laugh tailing the witty comment. Sombra removed her hand, she took a seat on Hanzo's right hand side, next to his weapon case. A small wave, “Hey stranger, glad we finally meet.”

 

“Sombra.” Was Hanzo's only greeting, his face never turning away from McCree who still had the gun trained on Hanzo. 

 

Sombra slid the two glasses filled with liquor over to her side of the table, drinking them both down like water quickly before McCree could get out, “Hey!” They were both gone, Sombra making a face full of disgust after each glass.

 

With a growl of frustration, McCree glaced to Sombra, “You better explain why you're bringing me trash to my table.”

 

Waving a hand to the female bartender, she replied,  “Relax, I know this man so well I could tell you what underwear he's wearing.” 

 

It was a half joke, Hanzo was sure, but chose not to reply and only grimaced at the statement. She continued, “Look McCree, who do you think has been handling some of our dirty work on these escapades? Hm? I tell you not to worry, that I have things handled, but rarely leave the ship. How do you think things are are getting done?” She didn't let him answer, her questions were rhetorical, but knew he would try to comment, “Put the gun done. We owe him as much of the reward as each of our own shares. He's just cashing it in for a favor.”

 

McCree's emotions ran rampant over his face, biting anger, confusion, and finally frustration. He still held the gun in his grip, frustrated that Sombra had kept the fact that she knew this monster and angry that he allowed himself to owe that same monster anything. The sound of a glass being set down pulled him from his thoughts.  _ ‘Damn informants. He knew Sombra couldn't be trusted. Ya house her, keep her hidden, Hell protect her from the Imperial Army, and this is how she repays you.’ _ He growled, letting the gun fall away, but not holstering it, instead setting it on the table in front of him resting one arm on the table. Only then did Hanzo happen a glance at his alleged partner. She was petite, much smaller than he figured she would be, but had half a mind to share that opinion. Olive skin, black hair pulled over to one side and shaved on the other. She had a small feminine mole on her face and a coy expression- just as he had imagined. She wore a heavy jacket, the hood pulled back, the pub being dubbed ‘a safe place’. Her hands were decorated with small gears and delicate chain pieces that led to pointed nails. She shrugged, giving Hanzo a chance to voice his own confusion, “I don't understand. Why?”

 

She flashed him a bored expression, “Why what? Why leave you with the dirty work? Or why meet now?”

 

Hanzo shook his head, “Why did you not share with your employer of our deal, just to break his trust, but need his cooperation to complete it? It seems to lack honor.”

 

McCree slammed his hand down on the table with a slap, standing he grabbed Hanzo's coat and pulled him closer, shouting, “Now listen here! What do you know of any hon-” McCree cut off by a loud burst of laughter from the woman, drawing both of their gazes.

 

“Employer! Like he has a choice. We have our own deal, don't we,  _ Boss _ ?” Accentuating the B, in a mocking way. McCree growled again, bringing out another giggle, he released Hanzo's coat as she continued, “Look, don't worry about him. He's just hungover and sexual frustrated.” McCree scoffed, but didn't deny it, “We made a deal, I'm keeping it. That's what is important.” She took a drink from the forgotten glass, turning to McCree, “Now, we also have a deal, so unless your going to break that then I-”

 

McCree crossed his arms, stopping her before she could finish, “Fine. A deal's a deal.” His stone cold gaze trained on Hanzo, “Quite Frankly, I don't much like the feeling of owing this piece of shit anything anyway. I'm in. But I swear, if it gets anywhere  _ close _ to Genji, I'll put it down like the rat it is.” Something they both agreed on, Hanzo nodded his head in agreement.

 

Sombra flashed a coy smile, “Alright, well, glad that's figured out. Now then, we should probably escape. Hanzo, the ring and take the lousy cowboy.” She said.

 

Hanzo was puzzled, but it was McCree who spoke his confusion, “Escape from what?”

 

Just as a small group of four entered, one with missing patches of hair a toothy grin and covered head to toe in grim, “Hey mates, these two said they were looking for someone named Hanzo Shimada, said they were some Imperial Army. I told em, we could do it for a pretty penn- hey!” He yelled as he was tossed into his large companion with a mask on.

 

Hanzo was sure of a few things, that in the chaos of the newcomers entering. Sombra was gone, leaving only an empty glass where she had just sat. That he heard McCree next to him groan, grab his gun off the table and mutter under his breath, “Stupid rat.” And that the two who entered, with white masks covering their faces were definitely not from the Imperial Army. They pushed past the one McCree had called ‘rat’, the one in front holding heavy guns in each hand as they ignored the large males call for him to leave. Hanzo stood, grabbing his case searching for any other exit he thought be could use before he felt a hand catch his wrist. Looking to the one it belonged to, his eyes met with McCree's angry stare briefly before he ordered, “Follow me.” pulling the archer along with him, he made his way to the back of the establishment. There was a locked door, where McCree pulled out a set of keys, unlocking the door, revealing a flight of stairs that lead below. “After you.” Making it clear he didn't trust Hanzo at his back. A smart move that Hanzo didn't argue with.

 

Once inside, the gunslinger closed the door behind him, flashing his gun in his hand, “Walk.” He ordered and Hanzo couldn't help but get the feeling that he may have been led into a trap rather then escaped whatever the two strangers had wanted. McCree had lit a gas lamp, it being the only light in the dark narrow passage. It barely enough room for the two men to slide through, concrete throughout, their feet were silent against the ground, the air musty and stale. Hanzo had begun counting steps, keeping track of where they were going as the path forked, they took the left passage, McCree shoving him forward with the same gloved hand holding the gun. When Hanzo shoved him off he could heard a growl from behind him. One thing was clear, they both did not enjoy each other's company very much.

 

“What is you plan?” Hanzo finally breaking the silence.

 

“Escape. That's my plan.” His reply curt.

 

“Doesn't seem like a complete plan.” 

 

“Shut up. The ring, use the damn ring.” Again, the conversation dying as Hanzo pulled free the ring from the front pocket of his coat, “She's done this before. Given me a ring with a half-baked plan in a shit situation. Put it on. It should lead us to a safe house for the night.”

 

Nodding wordlessly, he put the ring on, it vibrated against his skin, turning hot and glowing, Hanzo wondered if it was going to burn right through his skin for a moment just as a thin trail of light pointed forward, slightly to the left. Hanzo wondered if she had used one to save him and if the gunslinger was paying back a life debt from that action, because whatever she had on him was enough to have him agree to help, despite all of his objections. He chose not to voice his opinion, it was not for him to know.

 

McCree led him through another hallway to the left, squeezing past him and for a moment the were flush against each other before McCree pushed himself free. With the light in front he could see it was another flight of stairs leading to a similar door as before. He pulled out the set of keys and unlocked it, crouching down and gently easing the door open slightly. They were both silent, their breathing shallow as they listened to see if anyone was nearby. After a moment of silence, McCree stood and pushed the door open, a wave of fresh air wafting into the small passage. Climbing the stairs the archer found that they had been led to the streets again, the humidity making his clothes stick to his skin. The steam of the streets creating a haze in the street lights. 

 

Hanzo lifted the hand wearing the ring, they followed it, choosing not to speak, both in their disfavor for the other's company and because the walls have ears in a city this large. They winded down a few roads, the ring humming turning hot when they continued to get closer to the place Sombra had set up. When they arrived after a short walk from the tunnels, the ring burned against his skin before crumbling, falling away from his hand. He grimaced from the pain, a sound of amusement escaping from the cowboy who once again pushed past the archer coolly, not even glancing his direction.

 

It was a run down inn, dirty from the outside. McCree muttered to himself, “Just once, I would like to be led to a nice fancy place.” 

 

They entered, an old blind woman smiled with chime of the bell. The old wood floor creaked under their feet, threatening to break beneath each footfall. Her voice cracked from behind the short counter, where the wood was peeling off and it was covered in unidentifiable stains, “Hello, welcome! Do you have a reservation?” She asked.

 

McCree took a step forward, “Good evening ma'am. I believe we do.” He said, his voice full of the same charm that had caught Hanzo off guard with the first moment they met. 

 

“Ah! You must be Wade and Takashi? Your lovely daughter told me so much about you over coffee this morning.” McCree made a sound to protest, but she hushed him, “Now, don't you worry ‘bout a thing. I'm much too old to be prejudice against you two.” After grabbing a set of keys and setting them on the countertop she added, “Love is beautiful and unexpected sometimes. Cherish each other. You have a lovely daughter too. Now enjoy your stay, room 26. Second floor at the end of the hallway to the right.” She said, waving them off.

 

McCree stormed away, Hanzo giving her a curt bow of respect saying, “Thank you.” Following after McCree in fear that he would lock him out of the room.

 

True to her word, the room was up the stairs, at the end of the hallway. Grumbling, McCree opened the door, leaving it open for Hanzo behind him. He stepped inside, not risking a glance at the gunslinger's expression, too tired to care. It would be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this out! Phew! Again sorry for any mistakes! I did make this a little longer then the first chapter. I hope this was a good introduction to the two meeting! McCree is very angry, why is he so angry? But let me know what you think so far! All feedback is appreciated and loved! c:


End file.
